So, Can We Do It All Over Again?
by curlscarrotsjules
Summary: Karlee Wenshark is no ordinary 13 year old girl. She's been through tons of drama. after catching her boyfriend, Max Diamond cheating on her, she changes her whole look, attitude, and game. when she meets adorable Ty Brown she falls in love. along the way, they teach and grow with each other. Will she find her true self? Is Ty "the one"?
1. Introduction

**hi this is carrots herrrr! i'm new! so uhh... DONT JUDGE ME! this is my first ever fanfic so uhh... again... DONT JUDGE ME! anyyyywaaayyyss \/ READ BELOW FOR INTRO \/**

_**introduction:**_Karlee Wenshark isn't your ordinary girl next door. She's been through lodes of friend betrayal, bad break-ups, and tons of drama. After a horrid break-up with handsome, popular, Max Diamond, she decides her life is OVER. But she's about to step up her game. Instead of wearing skinny jeans, graphic tee, and converse, she's wearing Wenshark originals! Since her mother is a model/fashion designer, it's absolutely perfect! But when she starts working at her school with dorky but loveable Ty Brown, she falls head over heels! Will Ty be just another jerk who rips Karlee's heart to shreds? Will he teach her how to be herself along the way? Or, perhaps... MORE...


	2. Chapter 1-Night of the Dance

-Night of the dance

I looked myself up and down in my bedroom mirror. To be honest, I looked amazing! Tonight's the night of the big sixth grade dance! Me and my super famous designer/super-model mother made my gown. It was tight fitting at the top with criss crosses of ribbon on the front. At waist, it flowed down like an upside-down bowl. It had two layers; bottom one white with tightening polka-dots. The outer layer was a soft pink lace with bows at the bottom. The outer layer was also a bit shorter than the inner layer. I was wearing crazy high heels that were powdery pink with a touch of glitter. My long dark brown hair was piled up on my head in a beautiful pin-up do with few pieces of my bangs falling freely onto my face. My glittery eyeshadow with a hint of pink complimented my eyes very well. My eyelashes were completely coated with thick mascara. I had pink, sweet smelling lipstick touched on my lips. Iwas also wearing Paris Amour mist fragrance. i know what you're thinking: it's just a 6th grade dance, isn't it? Yeah, well for NORMAL people maybe... but i outdo myself way too much. Especially for my gorgeous boyfriend, Max Diamond. I took one last look at myself. _perfect for a perfect night, _I thought. I sprinted out my bedroom and down the stairs. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" i said to my famous parents. i walked out the front door having not a care in the world. Having no idea what kind of things were in store for tonight.

As i arrived at the dance, i knew something was already wrong. Where's Max? He promised he'd be right HERE waiting for me! I walked inside immediately recognizing my short, strange, and lanky classmate, Nick. "Nick? Have you seen Max or Brianna?" i questioned, looking down upon a dorky face. he paused for a moment then yelled in my face, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOO!" Nick screamed as he flailed his arms about and sprinted away from me. He shoved himself under the punch table and shivered like a Chihuahua. My heels clicked as i drifted down the halls elegantly. peeking down each hall way to see if Max or Bri were playing a trick on me. oh, this was no trick. As I started walking faster, i pas. se. d. by... "MAX! BRI!" i shouted as tears hit the floor. "Karlee, Karlee, Karlee. You missed out. You know, his lips are totally amazingly soft and kissable. You should totally like try it sometime!" Brianna hissed in my face. Max smirked. "Don't you dare!" I said furiously with alligator tears falling down my face with every blink. "YOU... you WERE my BEST FRIEND! YOU... Y... OU... I..." I couldn't speak because i was crying so hard. "Aw, who is a sad, jealous gir-" Brianna tried to say. "STOP!" Then I turned to Max. "How... da...re you... I... lov... ed... you!" Then everything was still. I just ran. _My world's over!  
_


	3. Chapter 2 - Moving On

**Soooo I read through the reviews and i'm so happy that everyone who IS reading this, is happy with it. i greatly respect criticism. im being serious! it helps me a lot, so thank you! So, in this chapter, i'm going to introduce most of the characters including Ty. well enjoy! PS, did you like the dress?!**

-Night Before First Day of 7th Grade-

"hmmm..." i just climbed out of the shower and had my bright pink bathrobe hugged around my body. My hair was twisted into a matching towel. Right then I was picking out my "first day" outfit. I finally decided on wearing a loose black half sleeve shirt with a dotted design of a dove on the front, purposely ripped jean short-shorts, and black converse. I was also planning on styling my dark chocolate hair with wavy curls. Once I was happy with my outfit for tomorrow, i slipped on loose gray sweatpants and my favorite teal hoodie. I sat down at my vanity table to brush my hair. _I still wonder... what made Max OR Bri want to do that? _Ha! Because they're evil people! Of course, I didn't know it at the time. I started digging through my vanity drawers for my brush and suddenly found a picture. _Max. _It had a heart around it. I quickly scanned my vanity for a pen. ah-ha! i uncapped the pen and scribbled a jagged line down the middle of the heart. A broken heart. I started bawling hysterically. I ripped it into shreds and tossed it in my trash. I glanced up at myself through my eyebrows into my tall green mirror. _Pathetic! _I screamed into my pillow and thought, _tomorrow is a new day. A new school. A new life. Tomorrow's the day that I move on._

_-Morning of First Day at Woodlands Middle School-_

_BEEP, BEEP, BE- _SLAM! Morning already? "Ouch..." I fell off my bed and onto my shag rug. I stretched and then shot up. I slipped on my "first day" outfit. I dragged my feet as I walked into my bathroom to style my hair. I glanced into my bedroom right at my fave 1D poster. _Oh my carrots... Louis, how i adore you! _After curling my hair, I applied some mascara to my long and thick eyelashes which really didn't need mascara. Oh well. "Ow! Gawd I hate you, Jr.!" I yelled at my obnoxious 16 year old brother. "Oh LEWIS! I just adore you like oh em gee guurrrl!" he mimicked. "First of all it's LEWIEEEE! Second of all, I don't talk like Brianna. Annnnd third of all, GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I yelled in his face. He froze and looked me like he was hurt and then ran out of my bathroom and down the stairs with his legs flying out behind him and fake cried. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Sometimes, I just absolutely HATE my brother and then there's times when i can't help but love him. I sighed and finished my hair. Then, I realized something. I have no friends! Except for the people I was so mean to. I grabbed my book-bag and raced downstairs. I hugged my mom and dad goodbye and exited my front door. _Here goes nothing... _i thought. I strutted down the sidewalk towards Woodlands Middle School. I grabbed my iPhone 5 out of my bejeweled back pocket and stuck my earphones in my year. I intently listened to Niall's solo in Heart Attack. _Everyone's telling me, i'm just too blind to see_ _how you messed me up. I'm better off now. _Yeah. I'm better off now...

_-Lunch-_

"Come sit with me!" says a girl with smooth blonde hair. She had the prettiest green eyes. "Hi, I'm K-" I started to say. "Karlee Wenshark. Yes, I know." She interrupted. "It's me! Stella Pierce." My mouth hit the floor. "But... where are your glasses? Frizzy hair? High-waters? Braces?" I wondered. "Contacts, new product/brushed it, threw 'em away, and got them taken off over the summer." Her teeth twinkled as she grinned. "Okay. But I was like totally cruel. Why are you being so nice?" I asked, confused. "Well, let's just say... people change. You changed. I changed." She leaned in close and whispered, "Everyone knows what happened to you." My tears brimmed. She gave me a hug. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you." I managed to speak. She gave me another quick hug and said,"Don't be. Now, let's eat!" We both slipped off the bench and something hit me... "Where's Mikayla?" Mikayla is Stella's twin sister. "She probably... uh, truth is; she probably doesn't forgive you." Stella replied. I nodded. I completely understood. I don't even know how Stella forgives me. We grabbed a tray and started serving. You know how people say that school food absolutely sucks? Well, our school's food is amazing! They have like gourmet food! "Omg Stella! This food is like, incredibly delicious!" Just then, a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and the same brilliant green eyes as Stella sat in front of Stella and I. "Hey... um, so I heard what happened. I'm sorry, Karlee," says the girl. I blinked twice. "Mikayla? I'm..." I started to say. Mikayla puts her hand out. "Let's just start over. Call me Kayla!" She said cheerfully. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. I shook her hand. "Ok then, I'm Karlee Wenshark." I replied. We both giggled. I got up to throw my garbage away. "Watch it! You freak!" I yelled at my old classmate, Ty Brown. "Uh... heh sorry." He said and trampled off.

_-Ty's POV-_

I just ran into... Karlee flipping Wenshark! I'm so stupid! heh sorry. That is the dumbest thing I've ever said. My head hung low. "Dude... Ty, that was Karlee!" says Max. "Good job!" Max leans over and kisses Brianna. I cringed poor Karlee. I like her so much. Ever since 5th grade. I wish she realized I'm the one for her...


	4. Chapter 3 - Drama and Dorks

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm so excited! This chapter is where Ty and Karlee have to work together and Karlee isn't quite happy about it yet... so yeah. haha I'm sooo excited to write this chapter! **

_-Homeroom-_

"Ok! So you have to pick 3 classes you would like to take!" says our jumpy full-of-coffee teacher, Miss Laker. She handed out sheets with the choice of classes. I already knew what I wanted. I felt a rumble in my pocket. It was my phone. I slipped it out of my pocket and read the text.

;)SmellaStella: Omg! wut do i pick?! wut are yours? we should like totally pick the same classes so were together!

Karlzzz: uhhh idk but these are mine like fosure; drama x10! French. annnndd art.

;)SmellaStella: i thought of mine! creative writing, french, and art. Hey lets add kayla! i wish she was in hm rm with us!

Kaykay3you: hey guys! I'm doing PE, french, and photography.

Karlzzz: ok! i gotta go cuz ill get caught so byeeee! :*

;)SmellaStella: same hurrr bye

_-first drama class-_

"Yay! First drama class!" I said to myself. I lifted one high heel in the air. I sat down in a desk and... oh no. Ty sat next to me! The boy who bumps into me all the time. "Hi class! I'm Mr. Lucas! For our first show, we're going to do a romance play! It's called 'The Way You Do The Things You Do'. Who wants to be the leads? 1 boy. 1 girl. But, before you raise your hand, I must warn you; there will be kissing!" Mr. Lucas looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. My hand immediately shot up. He pointed at me and told me I was Lisa, one of the main characters. "Ty. You will be Blake, her boyfriend!" Mr. Lucas said excitedly. My eyes popped out of my head. I screamed inside of my head. I clenched my hands and slipped my iPhone out of my backpack.

Karlzzz: Stell... Kayla... you will never believe who i have to KISS!

;)SmellaStella: Who and why? Is he like totes cute!

Karlzzz: Its Ty! for my drama class. its a play were doing. Ugh why is Ty so annoying?

Kaykaygurl: huh... you know, you don't know that. He could be like super amazing. You never really gave him a chance. Anyways i gotta go. cya at lunch. ;)

I rolled my eyes and moved on. Not in a million years...

The bell rang and everyone streaked out the door. I noticed Ty was still sitting there, staring at the wall. I cleared my throat. "Bah!" Ty yelped and fell backwards in his chair. I sucked in my cheeks and spoke, "Ty! Look, as much as you bother me, we have to practice. So... uh, meet me at my house at 3:30. Don't be late!" Ty squinted at me. I scoffed and left the classroom.

_-3:48PM-_

I sat on the couch with my light gray sweats and black 1D t-shirt. I was staring at my blank tv intently with my arms crossed. My mom moved in front of me and waved her hand in my face. She raised her eyebrows and said, "Honey? Are you okay?" I sighed. "Well! I have to kiss this annoying weirdo in my drama class and I told him to meet me at 3:30 and he's not here and I just can't STAND him!" I explained, talking quickly. I slammed my face in a couch pillow. "Well, I'm sorry. Me and daddy have to go. They're premiering dad's new movie." My mom told me and smiled. Dad stepped downstairs. "Um, Krystal! We're late. Bye Karlee! Kyle's here if you need anything!" My mom and dad left and blew kisses. About 2 minutes later, the doorbell rang._ Finally, _I thought. I got up and looked at the tall person in front of me. "You're late." I said dully. He put his hands up in defeat. I let the dorky red-head inside. He was dressed in black basketball shorts, a dark green shirt that says "dunk", and a green SnapBack. "Okay... let's get this thing over with..." I said with a bad taste in my mouth. "But something about the way, you look toniggghhhttt!" Kyle sang while trampling downstairs. He was wearing black drawstring sweats and no shirt. He started laughing and pointing at Ty. "Aw. Karlee has boyfran." "He. Is NOT!" I stomped my foot with anger. "Well... you might wanna go upstiars. My girlfriend Hayley is coming." Kyle gestured to his outfit and smirked. "Does mom know about this?" I asked knowing the answer and pulled Ty upstairs by the wrist. We entered my room and I flopped onto my bed. Ty sat down next to me. "We should practice." I declared.

"Uh, yeah."

"What?"

"Wuh?"

"What."

"What, what?"

I giggled and threw a script at him. "Okay. Let's start... here!" I pointed to the line. I reached for my script and knocked off a piece of paper. Ty grabbed it. "Don't read it!" I snatched the paper. "heh... uh yeah. That's from Max. Just... don't." I mumbled. He put his hand on my knee comfortably. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I'm truly, really sorry. Max is a jerk for not realizing what an amazing and beautiful girl you are. He's not worth getting mad or upset about. Karlee. You don't know how long I've liked you." I stared into his icy blue eyes. I bit my lip. "Y- uh... We should uh, probably practice," I suggested awkwardly. "You start."

"Lisa. I know we're not supposed to be here right now. I can't stay away from you." Ty started.

"I don't know what to say, Blake." I continued.

"Maybe, this will help you decide." Ty put his hand on my face and leaned. I squeezed my eyes tightly. _Maybe Stella and Kayla were right. Ty is pretty sweet. I'm moving on! _I thought. Our lips touched. Magic. Sparks. Ty pulled away. "Karlee Rene Wenskark, will you go out with me?"


End file.
